


Our Home

by Lustblxkes



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Betrayal, Bisexual Bellamy Blake, Endgame Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Minor Becho - Relationship - Freeform, Minor Bellamy Blake/Echo, Minor Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Multi, Murphamy - Freeform, Partners to Lovers, Plot Twists, Slow Burn Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:47:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23580292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lustblxkes/pseuds/Lustblxkes
Summary: Bellamy and Clarke got caught by the Mountain Men and are now in cages. Clarke manages to get out and won't rest until Bellamy and her people are out and free, living the life they deserve. (Based off S2 and will go all the way to S7).Basically The 100 but with the scenes and scenarios us Bellarkes really wanted. (No, they wont confess to each other for a longggg time, so hold on tight for this real slow burn.)
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Bellamy Blake/Echo, Bellamy Blake/Finn Collins, Bellamy Blake/John Murphy, Bellamy Blake/Madi, Bellamy Blake/Octavia Blake, Bellamy Blake/Roan, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Madi, Clarke Griffin/Roan, Emori/John Murphy (The 100), John Murphy/Raven Reyes, Octavia Blake/Gabriel Santiago | Xavier, Octavia Blake/Lincoln
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Our Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke wakes up in a cage and comes across Bellamy when she gets out. She meets Echo, a sweet kind girl who is willing to help. Now its up to Octavia and Echo to help save skaikru.

A dark blue room with a cold breeze, which made the cuts on her face sting everytime it blew by. That's where Clarke found herself as she looked around, trying to remember exactly how she ended up here. Ah, that's right, the Mountain Men threw pink bombs in her compound after she murdered those pesky grounders. She jolted forward when she felt the cold metal press against her bare back and found herself hanging onto the bars in front of her for dear life whilst looking for something - someone. She began to kick and shake her cage. Clarke was going to be out of here by the next hour, she was going to do everything in her power to do so.

"Quiet. They take the strongest ones first" said a girl besides Clarke's cage. Long brown hair that hit her midriff and beautiful brown eyes. She looked weak and scrawny as if she'd been here for a while now, yet her eyes still sparkled like she had some kind of hope that today was the day she got out. All Clarke could do was softly nod at the girls statement before placing her forehead on the metal bars ahead of her. 

"Echo" she said with a soft smile on her face while reaching her hand into Clarkes cage. Clarke softly shook her hand, "Clarke" she whispered softly. Echo smiled and leaned back in her cage and took a sigh, "Deyon bilaik sintaim de. Ai lin em" she said, more to herself than to Clarke.

"What's that?" asked Clarke but she clearly heard Echo.. although, she didn't understand her. "Oh. Nothing.. Just holding out hope that today is the day i get out this hell hole".

A guard strutted into the room, causing tension to fill the air. Echo immediately moved away from Clarke and faked a strained look, but he didn't care about taking Echo. 

He had spotted someone and began to walk towards them.

Clarke scanned him and followed his eyes. How stupid she felt once they landed on Bellamy. He was there all along, right ahead of her. 

Clarke looked over at Echo, who was giving her a disapproving look, before purposely shaking in her cage to show the guard she was strong enough for what ever torture was coming her way. 

"Let me out" she screamed as the cage began to rock back and forth, causing the guard to walk her way. "As you wish" he chuckled while grabbing Clarkes arm and dragging her away from the cages.

As she was being dragged she made eye contact with Bellamy.

His sad brown eyes had lost the sparkle they once had. They screamed agony and that's when it hit Clarke. They weren't the only ones here, but their people were here as well. Octavia, Bellamy's little sister. She had to get them out. Get them home.

She had to think fast. She wasn't going down without a fight.

Clarke banged her head backwards, hitting the guards nose which caused him to stumble backwards. Giving Clarke time to run out the door he came through. She could've gone for Bellamy first but she knew he was strong and could help himself.

She knew he would've wanted her to save Octavia.

There she was, Octavia Blake. She ran towards her and wrapped her arms around Octavia's waist, picking her up from the ground. Octavia chuckled but her smile turned to a frown as soon as Clarke put her down. "Why are you dressed like that, where were you" she asked. Clarke took a step back and fixed her eyes on Octavia then slowly looked down to her outfit.

A long black dress that dragged from behind and had a slit on the side up to mid thigh. It hugged Octavias body well and it brought out her dark green eyes.

"Octavia, i need you to talk fast. Where are we. Where are the others and can we leave?"

Octavia furrowed her brow and let out a small laugh, "Whats going on with you, Clarke" she asked. Her laugh faded as she saw the serious look on Clarke's face and immediately began to speak. 

"In a bunker, i believe. The others are in the 5th floor shoving their faces with food, i came down here to get my mp3 player from the room. Why would we want to leave? We're safe here with no worries about the grounders. Hell, even Lincoln is here" she said. Her eyes had a shine to them as if she was genuinely happy here, but if only she knew the danger.

"No, Octavia, we need to leave immediately. Over there" she pointed at the door she just came out of , "They are keeping grounders, Bellamy and I, in cages. Draining us of our-".

Octavias eyes opened in shock. Clarke felt Octavia's body stiffen as she heard her brother's name. "Bellamy?" she said angrily. 

Clarke nodded and opened her mouth to finish her sentence but before she can let out a sound, she heard a voice scream "COME BACK HERE". It was the guard. Octavias hair went up in the wind as the guard ran past her to chase Clarke. 

That gave her time to rush into the room Clarke had pointed at. There, she found herself in a creepy dark blue room and scanned her eyes around. Bellamy. 

She ran towards the cage and began to shake its lock as if it would just magically come off. Bellamy brought his hand to the bars and wrapped them on top of Octavias. "O.." he whispered. his expression showed all kinds of signs of weakness, making Octavias heart clench in pain. Bellamy knew he wasn't getting out anytime soon, so all he wanted was to see his sister. "Please, It's no use O. Just find a way to get out of here, Clarke and i will figure this out later. Now go" he demanded, and as much as it hurt Octavia, she listened.

Clarke fell onto the ground as the tall guard tackled her. He threw Clarke over his shoulder and began to walk back to the ice cold room.

"You didn't talk to the young girl, did you" asked the guard. 

Clarke could tell the guard was nervous. It was as if this place was forbidden knowledge to others. "No" she said dryly.

Then the memory rushed to her brain. Octavia said Lincoln was here too.. but how. All grounders were here. Lincoln's people were here in cages. So how could he possibly be here?

"Actually-" she began, the guards eyes shooting up to her face immediately, "She mentioned that her grounder boyfriend was here. How, if the entire grounder army is here-" but just as she was about to finish her sentence the guard wrapped wires around Clarkes ankles and stuck a needle in her arm

Before she knew it, she was falling unconscious. Her eyes accidentally landing on Bellamy's worried eyes as she slowly fell to the ground, making her heart sink at the thought that she couldn't save him. 

She felt the guard pick her up like she was nothing.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was now Octavia versus time. She sprinted towards the others like her life depended on it. After all, her brothers life DID depend on it. She felt wind build up as she ran, brushing against her soft red cheeks until she reached Lincoln.

"Lincoln!" she screamed at him. He turned his body towards her and felt his heart pounding.

She knew.

He tilted his head and furrowed a brow, "Yes?" he questioned her, but Octavia wasn't having it. She brought her closed fists up to his chest and began to pound on his vest. "You knew!" she cried out. "You knew they would only protect a certain amount of us!" she screamed, loud enough for her voice to echo throughout the room.

Lincoln scanned the room, making sure nobody was hearing them. It would be far too embarrassing. He cupped Octavias face and brought her up close, looking into her pretty green eyes but that only brought her to slam her hand against his cheek. She glared at him.

And at this very second, all she could feel was worry. She wanted to be mad at Lincoln, but she needed to save her brother first.

He above all.

"Murphy? Finn? They're not dead, are they. Your stupid mountain men left them to rot out because they thought we'd be enough,huh. Is that it!" she yelled at him, feeling her heart drown in sorrow as she thought of them trying to survive out there alone.

All Lincoln could do was nod in embarrassment, "Octavia let me explain to you. Please" he begged her but all it did was gain one of Octavia's cold stares.

"The Mountain Men and Trikru have a deal-" he began, "Once the strongest trikru man turns 21, we are turned towards here. We grow up to serve Mt. Weather. We die.. in Mt. Weather".

Octavia's expression showed how disgusted she was. What a horrid place. She wanted to hear his story, she really did. But all she could care about right now was getting her brother out of here.

She quickly turned around to go tell the others but a warm hand grabbed her forearm and pulled her close, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear, "You can't tell your friends" he whispered.

"Like hell i can't!" she spat before turning back around, but the words that came out of his mouth next made her stomach turn, causing her to turn right back around towards him. "They'll kill all your friends" he said with a harsh tone, "Octavia, they don't care about any of you. You all are safe only because i gave them a new deal to keep you all safe. If it weren't for me they would've had you ALL in cages!" his voice was cold, like this secret held against her was eating him alive.

"Lincoln.." she whispered softly, as if to calm him down. She slowly walked towards him and held his hands gently. "I love your sob story, but you need to help me get my brother out, or i'll leave and find your own commander to do so" she said, her tone had changed. 

She was being cold and she couldn't care less. Lincoln was shocked as well, he looked down at her like he was questioning if he even meant something to her. He knew this was all his fault, why would he get involved with a sky person. 

This was his destiny and he knew it. Trikru raises a set of 6 children and once the strongest and smartest turns 21 they are sent to Mt. Weather to serve the mountain men. The strongest turns into a guard, who occasionally is used for his bone marrow since the mountain men can't touch earth due to radiation. Every 3 months they drain 3 liters of the strongest and use it for their people, and all this madness will stop when Lincoln dies. 

Lincoln is the last person they need to go back home. Once lincoln dies, all mountain men will be able to go out into the wild without getting killed by radiation.

The smartest gets sent to The Cerberus Project and becomes a human eating deformed reaper. Luckily, Lincoln was never that smart.

Making her involved with all this was his biggest mistake, so all he could do was cooperate.

"Do you know where the keys to the cages are?" Octavia asked whilst patting him down. "Sure, go ahead" he jokes, trying to lighten up the mood.

Octavia rolled her eyes and glared up at him. Her eyes traveled down from his eyes to his pocket where a bunch of keys dangled. "Gotcha!" she said with a small smile on her face.

"Be careful" he whispered before planting a kiss on her forehead. "I'll make sure no one goes. You have to get Bellamy out by the disposal but tell him to be careful. Bodies that are dumped there are food for reapers". Mmm,yes. Nothing like knowing her brother was bound to die one way or the other. 

She softly nodded and began to run back to the room where Clarke had pointed to earlier. She hoped Clarke had managed to escape.

She swung the door open and didn't even scan the room for surroundings. She sprinted towards Bellamy's cage and began to search through the keys for one labeled "7B". 

Bellamy's eyes lit up once he saw Octavia coming to his rescue. 

His entire life he believed he was the one who had to protect her. Never would he have thought that it'd be his little sister saving him. "How are you here" he asked. Octavia stopped looking for keys and looked up at him, "turns out my boyfriend works here" she said with a disappointed tone. 

Bellamy looked around, his eyes landing on Clarke. "Stop" he said while pointing at Clarke. If he wanted to get his friends out of here he knew he needed the head of every mission. 

Octavia turned around and saw Clarke. She looked back at Bellamy, knowing her time was limited here. She shook her head and crouched back down to Bellamy, "I can only get one person out, Bell. Lincoln is stalling guards who come for check up. I need to get you out. You can save her after" she said as she finally found key 7B. "Yes!" she chuckled, inserting the key into the keyhole. "I said no" demanded Bellamy.

He held Octavia's hand tightly and glared at her. Octavia rolled her eyes and yanked her arm out of Bellamy's grip. "We don't have time for this, Bell" she spat with pure frustration in her voice.

"If you unlock this door before letting Clarke go, i will let it be known that my cage is unlocked. All that will do is swap my place with the person besides Clarke" his voice deeper than usual. 

He meant it.

Octavia got up and kicked her way to Clarke, helping untie the wires. She glared at Clarke while she slowly fell onto the ground. 

"How the hell do i wake her up" she groaned while looking at Bellamy and constantly giving Clarke a side eye.

"That" he pointed at a translucent pen with an orange tip, "Stab it in her leg and she'll wake up". He needed her to wake up. She had lost too much blood and that only made her weak. He needed a strong Clarke Griffin to find their way out for help.

"When you get out.. Murphy and Finn are out there. The rest of our people are in here. I'm gonna assume finn stayed at the dropship so go straight there" she said while injecting the pen into Clarkes leg. "Also, fun fact-" she sarcastically said "cannibals are a thing apparently. You'll go down that door-" she pointed at the exit door ahead of him, "but be careful, the reapers are found there. Please be careful, I can't lose you big bro-" she was cut off by Clarkes gasp for air.

She stretched her arm out for Clarke to grab and helped her up. "I have to go" she said, placing key 7B in Clarke's hand.. She gave her brother a small smile before running out of the room, running into Lincoln.

"Here" she said as she slammed the rest of the keys to his chest, walking right past him. "Octavia!" he shouted while chasing after her, but nothing was gonna stop her. She was angry.

Angry that her brother chose Clarke over himself once again.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Her vision blurry, she rushed towards Bellamy's cage. "Let's get out of here" she smiled softly at him. Bellamy refused to take his eyes off her, she looked weak yet she still fought through it to get him out and if that's not real friendship, he doesn't know what is.

Just as she was about to unlock his cage, she heard keys jingle towards them. Bellamy noticed her smile had dropped and panic began to take over her body. If they didn't get out this very moment, god knows what they would've done to them next for trying to escape, so he had to think fast.

"Leave the key under my cage and go!" he whispered to Clarke, his voice filled with worry. Clarke shook her head, "No! i'm not leaving you here" she demanded. She began to shake with the key in her hand as the steps got closer.

Bellamy had always been there for her since they landed. He was her partner in crime and her best friend, so no... leaving him in Mt. Weather wasn't an option. She couldn't find help for the others on her own, she needed him out.

She heard the doorknob shake, her heart was racing and was bound to pop out of her chest any second now. "GO" he demanded. Her eyes watered and with her heart in her hand, "I'll come back for you, i promise" she managed to say with a shaky voice. She ran for the exit door and clicked the only button available, and there she was.. in a bin filled with dead and weak bodies.

The guard burst through the door. He noticed that their personal blood bag was gone, but she obviously didn't get out by herself, so he began to scan the cages to make sure they were all locked.

In the 10 second panic he was having with Clarke, Bellamy had already come up with a plan. i mean sure, it was going to be a terrible plan but it was going to work for the first few days. As long as he found Monty and Clarke found her way back to the dropship, it would all work out just fine.

Bellamy looked him up and down, his tag read "LoveJoy", which was funny because he seemed to have neither of those things. Bellamy let out a small chuckle to get his attention.

The guard seemed to have a short temper because the moment he heard Bellamy, he rushed towards his cage. "Something funny, boy?" he spat, his hot breath against Bellamy's face. Bellamy nodded, aggravating the guard more. "OH. You think something funny? I'll show you funny!" he screamed at Bellamy while opening his cage and dragging him out.

The guard was going to put Bellamy in Clarke's old spot. Luckily, Bellamy wasn't as weak as Clarke was at the moment. 

He banged his head forward and caused Lovejoy to stumble backwards, allowing Bellamy to throw himself onto the guard. Falling backwards once the guard brought his feet up to Bellamy's stomach and gave a powerful kick. The guard lifted him back up by his throat and slammed him to the nearest cage.

Before Bellamy had any time to react, he noticed the guard gasping for air. Bellamy's eyes traveled to LoveJoys throat.

Someone's hand was holding it.

The guard fell onto the ground, his body lifeless. Someone had proceeded with Bellamy's plan without even knowing it. He looked up and his eyes landed on a pair of brown eyes and a soft smile. "Echo" he said softly.

Although Clarke never noticed him while in her cage, all he did was notice her. He heard into her conversations and that's how he knew this girl was Echo.

Echo softly nodded and looked over at Lovejoy and proceeded to say, "I did you a favor, now you do me one". She pointed at the keys next to the guards body, "6A" she whispered while keeping her eyes on bellamy as he picked up the keys.

He gave her a small awkward smile while carrying her in his arms to help her out. She was fragile and far too skinny, "How long have you been in here" he asked. Echo let out a sigh and looked at the ground, "About 8 months" she whispered as if she were embarrassed that she never had a plan to escape.

Bellamy looked at her. Her eyes had a sparkle, she was filled with hope and it felt good knowing he was the one to give her the freedom she deserved. "How many" he asked while pointing at the rest of the cages, implying that they should get them out as well. 

Echo smiled softly, she couldn't help but notice the dark curl hanging a little above his brow and the blood coming out from it. She found herself bringing her curled index finger to his right brow, wiping off the blood that was dripping. "An entire army" she said calmly while placing his curl back with the rest of his hair. She took a step back to look at his freckles, which popped out more due to the lighting hitting his face.

Bellamy cleared his throat and slightly shook his head. He couldn't afford any distractions during his mission, especially when his mission involved saving his sister. "i have a plan-" he began, "You basically already started it for me" he chuckled, making Echo smile at the sound of his laugh. 

Something about him made Echo feel safe. Maybe it was the look she saw him give both the blonde and brunette, or maybe it was something about his warm smile that made her feel like she could fall under his protection.

"My plan was to kill a guard, become the guard, find my friends and connect a radio back to where we came from. While i free'd your friends, we could get out if we have an army in here" he proceeded, eagerly. He was so convinced his plan would work. I mean, he needed it to work.

Echo looked down at their feet and began to slightly rock backwards and forwards with her hands behind her back, "You sound confident" she stated. Bellamy nodded and gave her a small smile, "I am" he said as she brought her eyes back up to his. 

He placed his hand on Echo's shoulder as a way to say goodbye, igniting a fire in her she hadn't felt in years. "I must go now, Echo. But please get your people out and get them strong enough to fight" he begged, and she nodded.

He let go of Echo and walked past her, towards the guards dead body, stripping him of his uniform. He dumped the guard through the door Clarke had gone through and began to put on the guards uniform. He turned back around only to catch Echo already staring at him. He placed on the guards hat and tugged on the front of it, "Guess my name is LoveJoy now" he said with a small smile before waving Echo goodbye.

For the past 8 months, Echo never had any hope of getting out but for some odd reason, the moment Clarke and Bellamy showed up.. all hope had risen. Her shot at freedom had finally come, all thanks to them. 

She looked at the keys in her hands and remembered Bellamy's encouraging smile. Echo turned around and saw her people looking at her, "It's time to go home" she smiled.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

She felt like the air was leaving her lungs as this deformed creature choked her out. She began to gasp for air and soon enough her vision began to fade. "This is it" she thought while everything faded into black. She was going to die at the hands of a reaper with Bellamy still in trouble inside Mt. Weather. 

"Let go of her!" she heard in the distance. The hands around her throat had let go and she fell onto the ground, hitting her head against a rock or some hard surface and immediately knocked out.

Murphy struggled to fight with the reaper. Before he knew it, he too was on the ground, but not for long. Murphy heard 3 gunshots. 

BOOM! The blood of the reapers chest began to gush out onto Murphys face.

BOOM! The second bullet had landed on the reapers leg. wow..finn had bad aim, he thought to himself.

BOOM! This one landed right in the middle of the reapers forehead, causing his body to plunge onto Murphy's. 

Finn rushed towards Murphy and rolled the reaper off, then rushed to Clarke's body. He gently picked her up and began to walk past murphy right out the cave again. Murphy stood up and chased after Finn until he was besides him.

"Remind me why we're helping Bellamy asshole Blake?" he spat. Finn rolled his eyes at Murphy's stupid comment.

Bellamy and Murphy were known for the hatred they had going on. Murphy started as Bellamy's left hand, eventually got banned from the group and then hooked up a few times. Obviously Murphy hasn't gotten over it.

"Shut the hell up Murphy" said Finn,angrily. 

Clarke,Bellamy, and Finn.. that's the trio. They've been friends since they landed and Finn sees Bellamy like the brother he always wanted and could never have. Clarke was like.. his cousin. He's closer to Bellamy than to her, so obviously he'll do anything to free him. As of now, he's just glad they're alive.

Murphy watched Finn place Clarke in the hammock they built inside the dropship with a disgusted face, "Love. Disgusting" he said while shoving a piece of granola into his mouth. Finn turned his head to the side as he covered Clarke with a few sheets, giving Murphy a side eye, "You say that because of him" he stated. 

Murphy blew a raspberry and walked towards the nearest bed. He stared at the ground and remembered the first time he kissed Bellamy. It was raining and they were in a heated argument about letting Murphy go with the rest of the hunting team. Bellamy believed it was dangerous and that Murphy wasn't skilled enough just yet. He slightly smiled at the floor.

His eyes trailed from the floor to the shoes in front of him, "What" he spat while looking back up at Finn. "You can't pretend to hate him anymore, Murphy" he said, sitting besides Murphy and holding a translucent jar of alcohol they found. 

Murphy yanked the bottle out of Finn's hand and took a big gulp, "I'm not pretending" he said with a stern voice. "Your girl is awake" he groaned while standing back up and walking out of the dropship.

"You're awake!" Finn rushed towards Clarke, placing his hand on her forehead. "How are you feeling?" he asked. Clarke quickly sat up and looked around, her breathing had quickened. "We need to go, NOW" she demanded while shoving Finn out of her way. She threw on a jacket, grabbed two radios, and rushed out the dropship, bumping into Murphy. She slammed a radio into his chest, "You're with Finn" she stated.

"Well hello to you too" he muttered sarcastically causing Clarke to roll her eyes. "Where are we going!" screamed Finn as he wrapped his arm around Murphy's shoulder and began to run after Clarke. "Mmm,yes. Force me to come" Murphy spat with irritation in his voice. All he wanted was to stay alone and reminisce. 

The three stopped in their tracks. Clarke turned back around and took a quick look at them, taking a pause before speaking.. "We are going to save Bellamy" .. she continued to walk.

"How, smartass. Its three of us versus an entire army of people" Murphy chuckled. His words stung Clarke because he was right. It was three of them out here versus an entire army in there.

A smile crept onto Clarkes face as an idea came to mind. "We're going on a field trip boys" she said with Murphy lined up a little behind her to her left and Finn to her right. "Where to" Finn said with a worried expression.

Clarke always had crazy ideas. Especially when it came to Bellamy.

"We are going to pay the commander a visit" she smirked. Murphy stopped in his tracks but was yanked by Finn to keep walking "Oh, Hell n-".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing a 4,000+ word story, so if its bad im sorry. Comments make me very happy, even when they are small little things. So please comment! Also to clarify, yes.. Bellamy and Murphy are both Bisexual Icons. They never dated but would occasionally hook-up. Thank you so much for reading this far! Credits to @Hodneskru on instagram for inspo. Originally Clarke was going to tell Bellamy, "Ill come back for you, i promise" after Bellamy begged her to get him out by saying "Clarke, please dont leave me here.." but i didn't do that. Either way the inspo for this story is thanks to Alana. Thank you so much!


End file.
